


Double Jeopardy

by sabinelagrande



Series: Game On [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM Training, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Banter, Caught in the Act, Co-Topping, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Domme Melinda May, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Maledom, Misunderstandings, Mood Whiplash, Multi, Pegging, Speech Restrictions, Sub Grant Ward, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward sees something he's not supposed to and ends up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> A note: This story contains unnegotiated kink, particularly D/s. Be forewarned, and don't use porn as a guide for safe practices.
> 
> Thanks to dizmo, who of course provided the best jokes.

None of it was Ward's fault.

He just went to Coulson's office to talk about a case file. That was it. Nothing else. Nothing that he shouldn't have been doing, nothing but his job. He was doing all the right things, just by the book.

Coulson's door was even open, though later Ward would have no idea why. Ward knocked on the jamb before entering. "Sir, I was wondering if-"

What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. Melinda was zipping up her shirt, brushing herself off; Coulson was in the middle of tying his tie. They both stopped when Ward entered, looking at him curiously.

And then his brain broke.

"She didn't-" Ward stammered. "I never- I wouldn't have- I didn't mean to-"

Melinda gave Coulson a significant look.

Coulson shrugged. "I'd need a minute."

They both looked at Ward.

"I'm so sorry, I just-" Ward hooked his thumb at the door. "Going. I'm going. I'm gone."

Ward wasn't sure he'd ever moved as fast as he did pounding down those stairs and into the lounge. With a little luck, he could get to the bar unimpeded and drink until he had a solution that didn't involve a parachute.

Ward should have known that he didn't have a little luck.

"Hey," Skye said, standing up from the couch and walking over as he approached. She frowned at his expression. "What's up?"

"I need a drink," Ward muttered, pushing past her. "I need a big, big drink."

Skye, of course, followed him. "What's driving you to drink today?"

Ward pulled the cork out of the whisky bottle. What he was about to do was a crime against good liquor, he knew, but he filled a glass and slammed it before pouring himself another. "None of your business," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wow, it must be impressively bad," she said.

He stalked away from the bar, all but throwing himself into a chair. "It wasn't my fault."

Skye sat down across from him. "What wasn't your fault?"

Ward looked up at her. "This isn't the time, Skye."

"This is so the time," Skye said. "You've got that 'I'm going to crack in thirty seconds' look."

Ward gave her a cold stare.

Skye stared back.

"I walked in on Coulson and Melinda," he grumbled into his whisky glass.

"Oh," Skye said.

He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not as shocked about this as you're supposed to be."

"I mean, Coulson and May have been doing it at least since I've been here," she said, as if it was completely obvious. "I thought everybody knew."

Ward took another drink of whisky. "I see."

"I mean, it's not like it's a big deal," she said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, it's a big deal to me," Ward said. He rubbed his forehead. "I should have known. She should have told me. I'm not that guy."

"What are you-" Skye's eyes grew wide. "Oh."

"Yeah," Ward said miserably.

"So what happened?" she asked. "How pissed is Coulson?"

Ward started to speak, but he stopped, frowning. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Skye said. "I know he's all cool and calm, but nobody is that calm." When he didn't speak, she prodded him with her knee. "Come on. What happened? No clues?"

"I walked in, and they were getting dressed," he said. "I said I was going to leave, and then Melinda just looked at Coulson, and Coulson said something about needing a minute, and then I got out of there as fast as I could."

"Holy shit," Skye said. "They _propositioned_ you? And you just _left?_ "

Ward startled. "Wait, wait, _what?_ "

Skye looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Did you really not get that? Were you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Ward sat back, crossing his arms. "You're being completely ridiculous."

"No, I'm not," Skye said. Simmons chose exactly that moment to walk by; Ward tried to look as small and uninteresting as possible, but Skye caught Simmons by the arm. "Jemma, I have a hypothetical for you."

"Skye, don't-" Ward started.

"What is it?" Simmons asked.

"Okay," Skye said. "So you've just walked in on C-"

"On someone," Ward jumped in. If this was going to happen, he was going to mitigate it as much as possible.

"On someone," Skye allowed. "On two someones, who have clearly just finished doing it."

"Are we talking about Coulson and May?" Simmons said brightly; Ward covered his face with his hand.

"Of course," Skye said. "Okay, so you've just walked in on them. You stammer that you're going to leave-"

"There was no stammering," Ward interjected. "You say in a clear, calm voice-"

"This isn't much of a hypothetical, is it?" Simmons said.

"Anyway," Skye said, drawing out the word. "You tell them you're going to leave. May looks at Coulson, and Coulson says that he needs a minute. What do they mean?"

"Did you say yes?" Simmons asked, in a low voice, sounding equally titillated and scandalized.

"I didn't-" Ward said. "No one asked me anything. I mean, anyone. No one asked anyone anything. Ever."

Fitz, in his Fitz way, decided to wander by just then. "What's going on?" he whispered. "Everyone looks excited."

"Ward turned down a threeway with Coulson and May," Skye said.

"Lower your voice," Ward hissed. "I didn't turn it down."

"So you're going to have a threeway with Coulson and May?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't turn it down because they didn't ask me," Ward said, jaw clenched. "This is highly inappropriate. I'm not going to sit here and-"

Simmons put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand up, pushing him back into his chair. "I think you should do it."

"My sex life is none of anyone's business," Ward said tightly.

"They say if you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with," Skye said, leaning forward. "So really, you've already had sex with Coulson."

"I don't think it works like that," Ward said, pursing his lips.

"Does this mean he's had sex with May?" Fitz asked, pointing to Ward. He made a face. "It wasn't anywhere public, was it? Anywhere someone might want to clean before touching? Repeatedly?"

"If you're worried, grab a sponge," Coulson said, and Ward jumped halfway out of his chair.

"Sorry, sir," Fitzsimmons said, wearing appropriately sheepish looks.

"Is this what I pay you people for?" Coulson demanded.

"Does everybody else get paid?" Skye asked. "I don't get paid."

"I don't pay anyone," Coulson said. "I've just always wanted to say that. Find something productive to do with your time." With that, Coulson left, no sign at all that anything out of the ordinary had happened, no sign that he was angry or annoyed or even the least bit perturbed. 

Ward was definitely fucked.

He didn't find out how badly until the next day. He was actually off the clock, sitting in the lounge morosely playing checkers with Fitz, when Coulson tapped him on the shoulder. "My office in ten."

"Yes, sir," Ward said. He looked back at Fitz, who was looking away, wearing an unconvincing 'Don't mind me, I'm not interested' expression. Ward sighed, following Coulson. Why wait ten minutes, when he could get his ass handed to him now?

When Ward walked in, Coulson was sitting on the edge of his desk, waiting calmly. Ward stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, wondering whether to plead innocence, beg forgiveness, or just get pissed off.

"We should have a talk," Coulson said, in his mild, vaguely friendly tone, the really dangerous one.

"We probably should," Ward said.

Coulson didn't say anything.

"I am so sorry," Ward said. "I am so, so sorry, I had absolutely no idea and Melinda didn't tell me, if I had any idea at all I never, ever would have, I am _so_ sorry, it will _never_ happen again."

Coulson didn't say anything.

"I mean, just because something is an open secret doesn't mean everyone is in on it, right?" Ward said, resisting the urge to wring his hands. "Because I didn't know about the two of you. No one told me, I didn't observe anything out of the ordinary, that may make me a bad agent but it doesn't make me a bad person, right?"

Coulson didn't say anything.

"Does it make me a bad person?" Ward tried.

After another moment of interminable silence, Coulson shrugged. "Agent May makes her own decisions." Coulson looked over Ward's shoulder. "Don't you, Melinda?"

Ward hadn't heard Melinda come in, but he wasn't surprised; trying to keep Melinda from sneaking up on you was a losing battle. What did shock him was the way she put her arms around him, sliding her hand over his stomach. "Of course," she said.

"So you're not-" Ward said, bewildered. "I mean, we're- we're okay? You scared the hell out of me because?"

The corner of Coulson's mouth went up. "I really enjoy watching you squirm."

"So you actually were asking-" Ward said, letting the sentence hang.

"You're not very good at this," Melinda said.

"I brought you up here to give you another chance, since you missed the first one," Coulson told him. "This is the last one. You can leave now if you want. No repercussions. It'll never come up again."

"What if I don't leave now?" Ward asked.

Melinda kissed the side of his neck, just below his ear. "I think you already know."

To be honest, he'd been thinking about it ever since Skye had enlightened him. This was a big decision, something he couldn't make lightly. Getting involved with your superiors always was; but then, he'd already made the decision once recently.

Ward swallowed, nodding. "I'm in."

Melinda let him go, pushing him forward hard. "Good."

It took Ward about two minutes into his first time with Melinda to realize it wasn't exactly the kind of sex he was used to. It took him about five minutes to realize that he liked it- he _really_ liked it- but he was still dealing with the fact that he liked it. It was very possible that he'd just gotten himself in way over his head; letting Melinda do what she did to him was one thing, but adding another person, one who seemed very unlikely to cut him any slack, was another. All he really knew was that he was getting hard and starting to sweat, which was all he really needed to know right at the moment.

He hoped.

"Get on your knees," Coulson said levelly. Ward hesitated, which was a mistake; in an instant he was on his knees anyway, clutching his shoulder in pain. "How do you put up with this guy?" Coulson asked Melinda.

"It wouldn't be any fun if he just rolled over," Melinda said, walking around to Coulson's side. Now they were both looking down at Ward; Ward still sort of wanted to run, but not as much as he wanted to be there, waiting for what they were going to do to him. He was aware that was pretty screwed up, but what the hell, he was here, and he wasn't even sure they'd let him leave. It felt a little better when he thought about it like that, like they were forcing him to do it, like he'd had his choices taken away.

It was weird, but the fact that he enjoyed it so much was weirder.

Coulson walked forward, until he was right in Ward's space, until Ward had to tilt his head back to look him in the face. Coulson looked down at him for a moment, and Ward had no idea what he was looking for, just that he wanted Coulson to find it.

"He'll do," Coulson said, looking back at Melinda. "Even if he needs a strong hand."

"Isn't that what you like?" Melinda asked, joining Coulson. "You keep your hand pretty strong, from what I recall."

"I try," Coulson said. He leaned over, kissing her, a hand in her hair; Ward hadn't thought about it before, but they were pretty hot together.

Now he sounded like Skye.

Ward made the mistake of getting distracted, caught up watching; he didn't notice Coulson's other hand moving until it was too late. Coulson grabbed him by the back of his hair, pulling hard. "Let's see if I've still got it," he said, smiling at Ward in a way that made Ward's stomach drop.

"I'm curious to see," Melinda said. "Do you think you can break him? I haven't really tried. I've just been having fun."

Ward wasn't really sure what Melinda meant by that; if there was something worse, rougher than what he did with her, then it was entirely new territory. "I don't think I need to be-" Ward said, but that was all he got out before Coulson backhanded him.

"Yeah," Coulson said. "It's not going to take much." He took Ward by the hair again, pulling. "Speak when spoken to."

"Yes, sir," Ward said. It seemed like the only thing to say.

"See?" Coulson said, smiling. "He's doing good already. It'll be fun."

Ward really wanted to respond to that, but he knew better. This wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but if his dick was any indication, apparently he didn't have a problem with it.

"We'll start slow," Coulson said, kissing Melinda again before she walked away, sitting on the arm of Coulson's couch. "Up here," he snapped, when Ward watched her go. Ward immediately looked up. "When I'm in front of you, you worry about me. You don't worry about her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Ward said.

"Good," Coulson said. "I'd hate to see you fuck it up this early."

"You're lying," Melinda said, and Ward very carefully didn't turn to look at her. "You'd love to see him fuck it up."

"You caught me," Coulson said. "There's plenty of time for him to fuck it up, though. I'm a little more interested in the basics right now."

"As you will," Melinda said.

Coulson looked back at Ward, who hadn't moved his gaze, still looking up at Coulson. "Nice work, Grant," he said, running his fingers through Ward's hair, and Ward shut his eyes. "You're going to do fine, aren't you? You want to do fine."

"Yes, sir," Ward said, though he wasn't sure why he was saying it. It didn't sound like his words, didn't sound like him at all. He felt like he was a different person, somehow changed by something that was, relatively speaking, this small.

Okay, getting on his knees for Coulson didn't feel small whatsoever, but whatever. The point stood.

"Where are you starting?" Melinda asked.

"Simple," Coulson said. "What have you done to him?"

"Sex," Melinda said, as if it was nothing much, and Ward felt faintly annoyed. "I haven't gone further."

Coulson smirked. "Satisfied with just that?"

"For the moment," Melinda said. "I haven't had the energy for more. I thought you might like him."

Ward had to bite down on his tongue to keep from saying anything. He couldn't believe they'd been making some kind of evil plot about him behind his back, based on something that he didn't even-

Well, that wasn't quite true. He could _completely_ believe that they'd been making an evil plot about him behind his back.

"You're too good to me," Coulson said. He reached for his belt buckle. "So we'll start with sex, then."

"Hey, wait," Ward said, holding up his hands. "I don't know if-"

Coulson didn't hit him this time, just looked at him like he was slightly stupid. "Did you really agree to this thinking that this was going to go another way?"

"Um," Ward said, and now he felt stupid.

"You're sucking my cock or you're leaving," Coulson told him. "This is all your choice, Grant. You agreed to this. You don't get to choose not to do some of it. We don't work that way. You can stop whenever you want, but if you stop, you get nothing. Do you understand me?"

Ward swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Then take me out and suck me," Coulson said, unbuckling his belt and letting it hang.

Ward took a deep breath before he reached for Coulson's fly. It wasn't exactly as if he'd never done this before; it had just been a long time, and it was never exactly something he liked. He had this sneaking suspicion, though, that he'd better start liking it pretty quickly, if he wanted this night to go well for him at all.

He opened Coulson's pants, pushing them down so he could get his cock free of the material. Coulson wasn't quite hard yet, which felt a little unfair to Ward, considering what a state he himself was in. He sat there for a minute, just trying to decide what the fuck he was doing and how the fuck it had come to this point. He expected Coulson to react at any moment, to hit him or pull his hair or give him an order, but Coulson didn't. He was just sitting there, waiting for Ward to decide, and Ward couldn't decide if that was noble or incredibly cruel.

"Make up your mind, Grant," Coulson said, not unkindly.

 _Fuck it_ , Ward thought. It was go time, and there was no point in delaying, not when he already knew what he was going to do. He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the base of Coulson's cock and taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Good job," Coulson said, petting Ward's hair briefly. Ward shut his eyes; it should have felt strange, stranger than it did, but it felt sort of good, in a way he couldn't really explain. He sucked a little harder, taking more of Coulson's cock into his mouth. It was starting to fill now, growing as Ward worked.

"How is it?" he heard Melinda ask.

"Not bad," Coulson said. "Too early to tell."

Ward wished his eyes had been open just so he could narrow them. What the hell was that about? He was sitting here with his mouth on Coulson's dick, and the guy couldn't even give him a better compliment? Obviously he had to step up his game.

Well, that and Coulson was an asshole. That too.

He moved his hand, working the part of Coulson's cock that he couldn't get into his mouth, which was kind of an embarrassing amount of it. He was out of practice, but that wasn't any excuse for sub-par work. He tried for more, taking Coulson's cock deeper, letting more of it slide into his mouth.

"It worked," Melinda said.

"You're going to give away all my tricks," Coulson said, though he didn't sound particularly worried about it.

"Your tricks are too obvious," Melinda said.

"But they work," Coulson said.

"Wouldn't have worked on a tougher case," Melinda told him, and Ward frowned, in the limited way that you could frown when you were sucking someone's dick.

"And when I have a tougher case, I'll reconsider my methods," Coulson said. Ward winced as Coulson tugged hard on his hair. "Stay focused."

Ward got it back together, concentrating on his task. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Just right at the moment, he didn't care if that made him weird; as long as he focused on what he was doing, he could worry about that later. This was what mattered.

"Now you've got it," Coulson said, stroking Ward's hair again; it felt nice, that little bit of reward, but it wasn't enough. He had to do better. He had to be the best, had to get as much as he could. "I thought you said he didn't just roll over and take it?"

"Your methods aren't the same as mine," Melinda said. "I wanted a fight. You want something different."

"You always want a fight," Coulson said, though he sounded fond. "You have to learn to relax once in a while. Enjoy the moment."

"You've changed," Melinda said.

"So they tell me," Coulson said. He pushed Ward's head away. "Enough. That's a good boy."

That word hit him kind of funny, in a weird place in his chest; he wasn't sure yet if it was a good feeling or not. "I'm not done, sir," Ward said, frowning.

Coulson slapped him. "No more talking."

"Yes, sir," Ward mumbled.

"You're done when I say you're done," Coulson said, tucking himself away and zipping up his fly, even though it must have been uncomfortable. "And I'm done with you right now." It took all Ward had not to demand an answer, some explanation. "You're not going anywhere, so don't even think about it." He stepped back, turning to look at Melinda. "What do you want? Unless you're content with providing color commentary all night."

"It loses something after a while," Melinda said, standing up from the couch. "What do you have planned? This is your show."

"I'm hurt," Coulson said. "I thought we were in this together." He petted Ward again; Ward was starting to like it possibly more than he should. "Come on, Melinda. I can share my toys."

"I want to fuck him," Melinda said, crossing her arms, and Ward relaxed. That he could handle; he'd handled it about twice a week for the last little while, so it would be kind of a break from everything else that was going on here.

"So you're sharing _your_ toys?" Coulson said, amused, and Ward's eyes flew open.

That was _not_ what he thought she meant.

"I'll be back," Melinda said, and Ward whipped his head around to watch as she left. Now it was time to freak out, if he hadn't freaked out enough already.

Coulson put his fingers on Ward's chin, gently turning his head back around. "Hey," Coulson said, squatting down until he was eye-to-eye with Ward. "Done this before?" Ward shrugged, in a way that he hoped conveyed a general sense of 'Kinda, but I wasn't much of a fan.' "Scared anyway?" Ward nodded. "Don't worry. She's not going to hurt you." Ward sort of doubted that. "I'm going to tell you a secret," Coulson said quietly, confidentially. "She doesn't want to do it to you because you'll hate it. She wants to do it to you so she can prove that you like it. She'll do it, too, believe me. She has a knack." Coulson rubbed Ward's shoulder. "You'll do good. You want to do good."

Coulson stood up, walking back and sitting on the edge of his desk; it wasn't long before Melinda returned, carrying a black bag. Coulson's words aside, Ward was still scared of what was inside. "Stand up and strip," Melinda told him. He did it without hesitation; he wasn't going to repeat what had happened with the kneeling. Melinda looked at Coulson, cocking her head to the couch. "Give me a hand?"

Standing there naked as Melinda and Coulson pulled out the bed, Ward felt sort of useless; he took the time to fold his clothes neatly, setting them out of the way with his shoes next to them. He took a little too long doing it, because when he turned back, Coulson and Melinda were both looking at him, amused. Ward put his hands behind his back, looking awkwardly away.

"Get on the bed," Melinda told him. Ward climbed onto the bed, kneeling without being told, waiting for instruction, because fucked if he knew what he was supposed to be doing. Phil sat down at the edge of the bed, stroking his hair while he waited, and Ward closed his eyes, leaning into it, pushing away his worries about enjoying it.

"Are you distracting him?" Melinda said, and Ward opened his eyes again. She was halfway undressed now, her shirt and bra lying beside the bed.

"This is sharing," Coulson said. "You're the one who's making me have to fill time."

Melinda gave him an unamused look, pushing down her pants and stepping out of them, stripping out of her panties before she reached into her bag. Maybe Coulson was right; the strapon didn't look that big, not as big as it could have been.

Then he thought about where it was going to go, and it looked a lot bigger.

"On your side, facing out," Melinda said, and Ward lay down, trying not to think about what was going to happen. There wasn't much in his field of vision but Coulson's leg, so mostly he thought about that. Unfortunately it didn't take him very long, and he was soon back to worrying.

The bed moved as Melinda climbed in behind him. He could feel the strapon between them as she lay down, pulling him against her sharply. "Nervous?" she asked, and Ward nodded; he bit his lip as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it. "Good."

She took her hand away, pushing his leg up so that his legs were spread slightly. For a terrifying moment, he thought she was just going to stick it in; thankfully the next thing he felt was her fingers, probing him gently. The lube was slightly cold as she stroked her fingers over his hole, but it felt weirdly pleasant. It was apparent pretty quickly that she wasn't going to make this fast. Maybe Coulson was right, though. It didn't feel bad; in fact, it felt a lot better than the last time he'd done this.

"Just relax," Coulson said, running his hand over Ward's chest, up his throat. "Let it happen. This is the simple part."

"You're giving it away," Melinda said, biting down on the back of Ward's neck. "You have no respect for the element of surprise."

"That's pretty rich coming from you," Coulson said, but Melinda just snorted in response.

Before Ward knew what was happening, Melinda was already sliding three of her fingers in and out of him, stretching him open. This wasn't at all what he'd expected, but he was having a hard time finding a reason to complain about it. She eased her fingers out of him, finally, and he tensed when he heard the noise of foil ripping, the sticky, plasticky sound that had to be Melinda putting a condom on the toy.

"It's fine," Coulson said, running his fingers through Ward's hair. "You're doing a good job, boy."

Ward didn't have time to have any more doubts about that word, the strange way it made him feel, because now Melinda was positioned at his entrance, the blunt head of the toy pressing in the slightest bit. "Deep breath," Melinda said, and then she was pushing inside. It felt impossible for a moment, huge, but somehow he kept it together.

Coulson took hold of Ward's cock, stroking it as Melinda began to move slowly inside of him; he'd gone a little soft from the initial discomfort, but it didn't last long, not with Coulson's sure hand on him, Melinda's toy pressing against his prostate over and over. "Look at me," Coulson said, and Ward did his best, though the angle was odd. "Don't come."

Ward wished for some way to convey 'Thanks for putting that in my head' without actually speaking, but came up short. He wouldn't have thought he'd get anywhere close, but he'd been proven very wrong about that. Coulson wasn't lying; not that Ward had a lot of experience with these things, but Melinda was very good, knowing just how to move, just how to give it to him, right where to be at what moment. It should have surprised him less than it did- he _had_ slept with her- but he'd never guessed it. Coulson and Melinda were proving a lot of things to him that he hadn't known. He wasn't sure what he thought of it yet, but he was just going to have to roll with it for now.

He groaned as Melinda started moving faster, pushing into him deeper. He could tell she was still holding back, but it was more than enough for him to take right then. He didn't know how much he was allowed to move, but he tried not to squirm; it was a battle he couldn't win, not when Coulson was still working his cock, bringing him up to the edge.

"Don't get comfortable," Melinda said, snapping her hips forward suddenly, and Ward grunted. "You're going to pay attention. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to take it, because that's what I want to do to you. But it's what you want too, isn't it? You love having my cock inside you, don't you?"

Ward nodded, but Coulson caught him by his hair, pulling hard. "She asked you a question."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, more of a moan than anything else.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Tell me or I stop."

"Please," he said, and he didn't like at all how his voice sounded, thin and wavering.

"Please what?" Coulson said. "Use your words."

"Please fuck me," he said, forcing the words out.

"Better," Coulson said.

"Not good enough," Melinda said. "Tell me about it, Grant. Tell me what you want."

Ward gasped as she moved faster, fucking into him harder. "I want you to fuck me," he said, not sure how he was getting the words out. "Please, I don't want you to stop, I just-"

"You just what?" Coulson demanded.

"I need it," Ward said. "I need you to do it to me, please, just give it to me, _please_."

"You do quick work," Coulson said. "It's been less than an hour and you've got him begging to get fucked."

"I'm woman enough to admit that you helped," Melinda said. She brushed Ward's hair back, biting his neck hard enough that he hissed. "But we had an easy case, didn't we, Grant? You were just dying for someone to come along and do this to you. You just didn't know it yet."

"Please," Ward said. He wasn't even sure he was supposed to be talking, but the words seemed to be pouring out of him now, with no signs of stopping. "Please fuck me, I need you to do it, please, I want you to do it-"

"We know," Melinda said. "We know all about you, Grant."

"We're going to take care of you," Coulson said. "You just need someone to give it up for. That's going to be us, as long as you can admit that's what you want."

"Please," Ward said quickly. " _Please._ "

"Such a good boy," Melinda said; he was liking a lot now, the sound of that word, filling up something that he didn't know was empty. "You're going to be a good boy for us."

"Yes," Ward moaned, shutting his eyes. "I- I'm-"

He gasped as Coulson squeezed his dick in warning. "I said not to come. Eyes on the prize."

"Yes, sir," Ward said, through clenched teeth.

Coulson looked up at Melinda. "Trade places?"

"So soon?" Melinda said, though she was already pulling out. Ward was scared of the prospect of what was coming next, but not nearly as much as he thought he'd be. They had him, didn't they? Wouldn't they handle it? That's what he'd signed up for, whether he'd known about it at the time or not.

They moved around him, resituating, readjusting. As Melinda stepped out of the bed, taking off her harness, Coulson got in behind him, rolling him over onto his stomach. "Hands and knees," Coulson said, urging him up before reaching for another condom. Melinda sat down in front of him, dragging his head forward; he didn't need to be told twice, just leaned in and started licking her as best he could.

It didn't hurt when Coulson pushed inside of him, despite the fact that he was considerably bigger than the toy; it felt good, like he was open and ready for it, greedy, hungry. He had no idea how he'd gotten to this point, but it was starting to not matter, everything kind of slipping away from him, going out of his control even more than it had already. For now it felt good to have the two of them fucking him, using him, taking him.

For all that he was playing good cop, Coulson wasn't as gentle as Melinda was; he pushed in harder, faster, making him take it. Ward couldn't have handled it without the warm-up, but now he wanted it, wanted to give it up like this, let Coulson have him. Melinda was the counterpoint, holding his face to her but not pushing him, going light on him. They were certainly something together; he didn't think he'd be able to do this with another pair of people, people who weren't so attuned to each other, no matter how they bantered and fought.

"I'm close," Melinda said, in a low growl. "Make me come," she ordered.

Ward doubled his efforts, licking her faster, moving his tongue how he knew she wanted it; her nails dug into his scalp as she came, moaning, but he didn't care, not when it was so much more important to bring her off, do exactly as he'd been told. Behind him, he could tell Coulson was getting there too, moving deeper, his thrusts becoming quick and erratic. He pushed into Ward hard, hard enough that his body shook, and then Ward could feel him coming, pulsing inside of him.

It was still for a moment; Melinda let him go, smoothing his hair down, but the action didn't do much to calm him. He was still there, still shaking with need, wanting so badly but unable to do anything about it, not for himself, not without breaking a rule.

When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, Coulson pulled him up, sitting Ward back on his lap; Ward bit his lip at the way the action sent Coulson's dick even deeper into him. Melinda moved towards him, kneeling in front of him and kissing him. He almost yelped when she wrapped her hand around his cock. "Have you been good?" she asked, stroking him lightly.

"I sure hope so," Ward said, and Melinda smiled indulgently at him.

"He's good," Coulson said, kissing Ward's shoulder. "He's a good boy."

"Ask nicely," Melinda said, moving her hand faster.

"Please," Ward begged, without hesitation. "God, please, I want to come so badly, please let me-"

"Come on," Melinda said. "Come for us."

Ward groaned in relief, his orgasm shaking through him; it was only Coulson's arms that kept him from falling, kept him together at all. Melinda ran her hands over his skin, soothing him, calming him down, helping him through it. 

He was calmer by the time that Coulson pulled out of him, letting Melinda guide him down while he dealt with the condom. He wasn't gone long, coming back to lay down beside Ward. Ward wasn't entirely sure how they'd done all this on this tiny bed, but there were better things to worry about.

There was a whole lot to worry about, actually.

Melinda put a hand on his chest, forcing him down. "Relax," she said. "Don't get distracted. Stay."

"It's gonna be okay," Coulson said. "That just happened. You felt things, things that you didn't know you were going to feel. Take it in." Ward made himself relax, shutting his eyes. "That's right. Just calm down."

"Did you mean it?" Ward said, though he wasn't sure where it came from.

"You're a good boy," Melinda told him. "We're happy to have you."

"That's-" Ward started. "That's weird, actually, but I think it's good."

"It's a start," Coulson said.

\--

Ward was sorer than he expected as he came down the stairs from Coulson's office. It was early morning, and what he really wanted was a shower and a cup of coffee.

"Somebody's doing the Walk of Shame," Skye said, grinning. "Fitz told me you went up there and didn't come down."

Ward gave her a look. "Have you been camped out here this entire time?"

"Actually, I've been here about five minutes," she said. "Woke up early, got bored. So, how was it?"

"Are you starting a gossip column?" he asked.

"I totally could," Skye said. "But it would be pretty short, unless you have any hot tips."

Ward went past her. "Here's your hot tip," he said, as he walked away. "We used to call it the Stride of Pride."


End file.
